


Ang Huling El Bimbo

by demi_everything



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Philippine Setting, Ang Huling El Bimbo - Eraserheads, F/F, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Non-Canon Characters of Color, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demi_everything/pseuds/demi_everything
Summary: Tori was never good at expressing her emotions.





	Ang Huling El Bimbo

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-inspired by WhatWentWrongWithWalter and their work Abaniko , which can be found here (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765423). Their work was what encouraged me to post my own work.

Tori had always struggled with expressing her emotions.

As a child, she was always the stoic tomboy or ‘bad girl who’s bad with emotions’, the kind that you’d find in teleseryes that had guns, always wore black, and screamed often (though the latter was a staple in Filipino culture as a whole) and parents of her friends would refuse to have her over because they suspected that she was gay, which was rather dissapointing but honestly? They weren’t wrong.  
She never knew how to properly express herself when she felt... emotions in general, and when she did, it was either confusing, or she herself was confused.

So when in high school she fell for the new student, head over heels with the infamous _kilig_ creeping into her head, it shouldn’t have been much of a surprise to know that she was a mess.

The new girl was foreign, British, maybe, she hadn’t asked, and she was absolutely gorgeous. Her ginger hair was soft and curly, only making it a short way past her shoulders. Her skin, pale and soft, with adorable freckles dotted across her face. Her eyes, a magical blue, reminiscent of glimmering sapphires.  
She had made many, many attempts to act casually with the newcomer, who she quickly learned was named Matilda Bellamy, to get to know her and flirt discreetly, but all those attempts of flirting had proved futile.

Normally, the girl would be confident, cocky, even, always cunning and being able to smooth talk her way in and out of situations, but when she had butterflies in her stomach it was an entirely different story. She forgot whatever she would say and oftentimes just gave a prolonged ‘ehh’ whenever she was asked a question, cursing herself in Tagalog silently later.  
It didn’t bother Matilda much, in fact, she thought it was rather cute.

The two learned much about each other over time.

Matilda learned more about Tori Lacson, like how an infamous long-running teleserye regarding one cop played by Coco Martin was her actual favorite, no matter how much she made fun of it running for five seasons and showing no signs of stopping, or how she always had (and may still have) a celebrity crush on Maja Salvador. 

Tori learned that Matilda’s favorite Filipino dish was adobo, enjoyed dancing, so much so that one day, after school, she invited her to her house to practice with her. She had many songs and dances to share, too many for Tori to remember, but she had remembered Matilda was talented at all of them.

She had one song she saved for last, grinning enthusiastically at Tori, who looked at her in a mixed expression of confusion and awe. As she turned on the radio to play the final song, she ushered Tori closer. Tori, with some hesitance, complied, joining her on the dance floor.  
Matilda guided her hands, positioning them similarly to a waltz. The two of them danced slowly to the music, Matilda giving the occasional giggle of joy, and Tori just giving a half-laugh, too entranced in her eyes to say anything. They swirled around the room to the music until it was over, radio static crackling softly as they stared at each other in a dazed silence.

**Author's Note:**

> some explanations  
> teleserye: another word for television series/soap opera  
> kilig: butterflies in one’s stomack; excitement  
> Coco Martin: a famous Filipino actor, most known for the teleserye Ang Probinsyano  
> Maja Salvador: a famous Filipina actress.  
> Adobo: A dish of pork cooked in garlic, vinegar, and soy sauce


End file.
